


Consolation

by ClassySansy



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Inspired, Other, Short One Shot, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, Timeline Shenanigans, etc - Freeform, idk - Freeform, not canon, pink diamond is in Steven’s gem, rejuvenator, spinel’s rejuvenator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansy/pseuds/ClassySansy
Summary: When Steven and Spinel are on top of the Injector, about ready to fight while Steven is exhausted and Spinel is on the brink of insanity...that’s when Pink Diamond decides to pop in via Steven’s rejuvenated gem. Let’s see where this goes...
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE STEVEN UNIVERSE MOVIE!!! ^^

“Steven, Steven, Steven...” Spinel droned on, clenching her teeth and balling her fists. “You really thought you could defeat me?”  
“I have to, for Earth,” Steven replied, his speech soft and weak. He was exhausted from the events of the day. He could only take so much more, and he knew it...but he didn’t want to tell Spinel that. She might take advantage of that weakness if she knew.  
“For Earth?” She cackled, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. She stepped forward on the humongous gem that was atop the Injector. “What a joke! She left me for Earth, didn’t she?” Her expression turned to one of rage. “Didn’t she, Steven?”  
“No! Well, yes, but...” Steven trailed off, struggling to keep his thoughts together. “Mom had complicated feelings for the ones she loved. She just didn’t know how to express them.”  
“Tell her that! I don’t wanna know. What matters is that she abandoned me!” Spinel growled, taking another step forward.  
Steven wasn’t listening...he was feeling way off. The kind of weird where your vision gets blurry and your limbs feel like jelly and your thoughts are pretty muddled. “Spinel...” he mumbled. “Please, just...just...” And with that, he collapsed.  
“Steven?” she questioned, tilting her head. “Did you...pass out? Oh well...that makes killing you easier!” She grinned and walked over to him, prepared to do what she must...but something stopped her. His gem was glowing. It was the usual bright and pink glow that usually emitted from the gem, but he was unconscious as far as she could tell.  
Spinel stooped down and lifted up his shirt, and the next thing she knew, the gem had flown up in the air, spinning and slowly ascending, as if it was a gem that was reforming. Little did she know...it was reforming. But...into who? And why was this happening now? Steven was unconscious, so he couldn’t be controlling it.  
She could do nothing but watch as the gem spun, midair, before a pink aura appeared around it. It first took the shape of a familiar young Steven, then one of a Rose Quartz she didn’t recognize...then to Pink Diamond?  
The final form stuck, and Pink Diamond’s colors radiated from her diamond until her entire body was recognizable as herself.  
She slowly descended and her feet touched the ground next to Steven. Pink blinked a couple of times before spotting Spinel.  
“P-Pinky?” Spinel stammered, surprised and shocked at what she had just witnessed. “I knew he was your son, but...I thought you were gone for good when the rejuvenator hadn’t done anything at first!” She giggled. “Silly me! Of course it worked! The rejuvenator always works!”  
A look of realization flashed across Pink’s face as Spinel said this. “Rejuvenator...you used one on Steven?” She frowned. “...you used one on Steven! How could you do that?”

((Will update when possible. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write. Thanks to everyone who reads this, I really appreciate it! Tell me if you want more. :3


End file.
